


A Day In May

by Fr3nch_Potatoes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead Parents, Draco has a nice garden, Harry is actually kind of a dick if you think about it, Harry is quite an opportunist and totally takes advantage of that, M/M, Muggle AU, Yay fanfiction time!, You don't just steal someones flowers, flowers are actually expensive so I get it but still, kinda sucks that they aren't Sam and Dean because it doesn't matter if they die, slowish burn, those fuckers are always coming back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr3nch_Potatoes/pseuds/Fr3nch_Potatoes
Summary: Muggle AUHarry Potter thought this would be a normal day.  Steal the flowers from his hot but a prick neighbor, Draco Malfoy's, lawn then head to the cemetery but nope.  He gets caught and Malfoy insist to go with Harry to make sure the "girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft" Now, Harry doesn't know how to break it to him that they're going to a graveyard. Could this misunderstanding turn into something more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> New Drarry fic! This isn't going to be too long so don't expect thirty nine chapters and a sequel, alright? anyways, enjoy chapter one!

I stare at the flowers for a moment and decide to pick a small bunch of peach colored daisies. “HEY!” Oh shit. It was only a matter of time before he caught me. “I’m sorry! It’s just that I was on my way to-” “So that’s where they’ve been going.” He says, completely ignoring me. “Let’s go Potter.” He says, crossing the lawn. “What?” I ask, confused. “This girl better be pretty enough to warrant flower theft.” She was. I think to myself. And he was very charming. Or so they tell me. He stops at the passenger side door of my black Honda. “Um Malfoy?” He raises an eyebrow. “Well, you shouldn’t come with me.” I say. “I’m not taking no for an answer.” I sigh. He’s as stubborn as ever. I unlock the door using my key fob and he steps inside. I buckle my seatbelt and pause. How am I going to tell him we’re going to see my parent’s graves? “You don’t want to be late do you?” He asks, knocking me out of my reverie. “No, I wouldn’t.” I respond, not really sure what to say as I start the car.

I watch Malfoy from the corner of my eye, desperately trying to think of a way to tell him where our destination is. Should I just say it? That might make it more awkward than it already is if I just blurt it out like that. Casually slip it in? How would I even do that since we aren’t even talking? I have to repress a snort because I can’t just say, “Nice weather we’re having. Perfect time to visit my dead parents.” I turn on my left blinker. “What’s that look for?” He asks. “What look?” I question. “You look like you want to die. Do I honestly make you that nervous?” he asks. No, but Your reaction does. “I’m fine.” I say, making the third to the last turn. Maybe I should just say nothing and let it speak for itself? I don’t know. The light turns red and I stop the car. Screw it. I’m making it awkward. “So um…” Malfoy turns away from the window to look at me. “She...they-” Malfoy cuts me off. “They’re dead, aren’t they? This is the way to the cemetery.” He states. “I realised it a few lights back.” I stare down at the steering wheel beneath my fingers. “Yes.” I reply. “I know because my mother is buried there.” He tells me, a somber edge to his voice. “Oh.” I say, not knowing the right way to answer that. “I’m sorry for your loss Draco.” He raises his eyebrows a fraction, the only indicator that he was surprised that I used his first name. “Likewise Harry.” The light returns to green and I continue to drive.

We arrive at the graveyard and I turn off the car. Draco and I sit there a moment in silence, each of us wrapped up in our own thoughts. I take a in a deep breath and open the my door, daisies in hand. We walk through the large gates of the cemetery, Godric’s Hollow. After a few minutes, we reach the square, gray, headstones. I divide the the flowers and lay them against the rocks. My fingers trace over the engraved words “Lily Juliet Potter. A daughter, a wife, and a loving mother.” I rest my hand atop my father’s gravestone. “Hi.” I whisper. I turn around to look at Draco but he’s not there. I look around to see him sitting on the ground a few plots over, a sad smile on his lips. I turn back to my parent’s graves and sit down as well. “He caught me in the act, that attractive git.” I tell them. “Emphasis on attractive and git...but I don’t think he’s as bad as I thought he was.” I say. “I had a pretty good run with stealing his flowers. A whole six months.” I chuckle. “I guess I gotta buy them now.” “No you won't.” I turn around to see Draco. “You can pick them whenever you like.” I smile at him. “Thank you.” I say and he drops to the ground next to me. “What were they like?” He asks. "I don’t really know. They died in a car crash when I was one. I wasn’t hurt except for this.” I pull aside my dark fringe covering my forehead to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar. “I grew up with my aunt’s family and they didn’t want to talk about them. She and her husband didn’t like my mom or dad and definitely not me.” I tell him as I reach into my jeans pocket and pull out an old photograph. “Lily and James Potter.” I say, handing him the photo of my parents. “You’re a near spitting image of your father,” He says, staring down at the photo and back at me a few times. “But you have your mother’s eyes.” I smile. “So I’ve heard.” I reply. “Is the only one you have of them? You don’t have one where they’re older?” he asks. My smile falters. “That’s all they were.” I point at their tombstones, showing the year they were born and died. “Twenty one.” He whispers. “Yeah. They’ll always be twenty one.” I say. “I’m the same age as they were.” Draco stares at their gravestones for a moment before looking back at me. “My mother passed away from Leukemia. She was already in stage three when the doctor caught it.” I rest a tentative hand on his shoulder. He tenses briefly before relaxing into the touch. “She refused treatment because she didn’t want me and my father to see her ‘Like That’, Sick and hairless in a hospital bed is what she wouldn’t say, no matter how hard we begged and pleaded with her. What she didn’t understand was it was worse to watch her die slowly and pretending everything was fine.” Draco looks over at his mother’s grave marked with an angel statue with her hand stretched out tenderly as if to touch your cheek. Her facial features resemble some of Draco’s. It must be his mom. “What was her name?” I ask still admiring the marble statue, the bright white stone sticking out from all the grays dotting the field of Godric’s Hollow. “Narcissa.” He replies. “Very old-fashioned for someone her age.” Draco remarks. “It’s a beautiful name.” I reply. “I like old-fashioned names.” Draco raises an eyebrow. “They just have a certain charm to them. Or at least that’s what I think.” I say, a light blush dusting my cheeks under the intensity of his gaze. It’s like he’s looking for something. He looks away for a moment. He must have found it because when he looks back at me again, it’s softer this time. “I’m sorry.” Draco says. “For what?” I ask, puzzled. “Well, I’ve kind of been a prat to you.” He tells me. I try to hide the shock that his apology caused me. “Well I was being a prat back so it’s alright.” Draco holds his hand out to me. I grasp it with my own and shake it three times and ignore the urge to thread our fingers together. I force myself to let go of his hand. I glance at my watch and it's well into noon. I stand and bite my lip, should I?...I don’t know….Maybe...Yes. I’m going to ask. “Hey, um, do you wanna grab lunch with me? There’s this place I know called The Greek Avenue. Great coffee and they have really good sandwiches.” I shove my hands into my pockets and feel like slapping myself because I’m acting like a teenage girl. “I’d like to.” Draco replies with a smile, getting up from the deep green grass. Yeah, yeah I definitely want to see that smile again. I start walking back to my car and focus on not looking too happy about spending more time with Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it let me know in the comments bellow and feel free to leave some kudos :)


End file.
